A Family of Lies
by leextremekid
Summary: It's because of Jana Lorraine, an American mafioso of the Falco Family, that Gokudera Hayato is in hospital. When she comes closer to him and the Vongola, unimaginable things happen in Namimori. GokuderaxOC story, rated T for a bit of swearing but anywayz...enjoy! And R&R pwease :3
1. Chapter 1: Transfer Student

A Family of Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (If I did it would suck…)

Note: 3 dots is a time skip.

Chapter 1: Transfer Student

Jana Lorraine watched the grey haired guy argue with the teacher for having his feet on his desk and sleeping in class. She rested her cheek on her fist and smiled, he was dreamy. His loud and somewhat sexy voice left her mesmerised and all the girls who noticed her blushing glared at her with murderous eyes but Jana only focused on the 'bad-boy' at the front, clicking her pen over and over again.

…

She missed America; she missed all her friends who actually spoke English, she missed hot dogs with lots of 'ketchup*' and mustard, she missed going to Green Day and My Chemical Romance concerts and lastly, she missed her Dad who lived all the way across the world.

Her last connection to America that she could think of was baseball. Jana knew very well that baseball was really popular in Japan and that they had clubs in school. She heard the loud 'clang' of the bat hitting the ball across the field. A tall boy with black hair and tanned skin ran from base to base. He ran into a halt at the third base as the rest of the team shouted, "Woah, Yamamoto! Only one base left!"

Jana walked over to a large tree and sat under it and watched Yamamoto and his team run around like they did back home. She leaned against the tree and held her bag in her arms and replaced them all with her own school baseball team in her imagination.

…

"Hey, wake up. American transfer student, you there….? Hello…." Yamamoto gently shook Jana awake. She slowly opened her eyes only to see her fuzzy black hair in her eyes through her purple tinted glasses. Jana shook her head and her eyes widened to see him and that hot grey haired guy from her class.

Yamamoto stood up and turned back to Gokudera walking over to him, "Oh, Gokudera you're here? I thought you went home with Tsuna."

Gokudera turned his head away, "The Tenth went on a date with Sasagawa." Yamamoto tilted his head and chuckled. Gokudera looked straight at him and shouted, "Oi, baseball idiot! What the hell's so funny?!"

Jana noticed Yamamoto burst out with laughter as she slowly stood up against the tree, picked up her bag and sprinted out through the gate. Gokudera fell silent, so did Yamamoto until Gokudera ran off to follow her.

"Ah! Gokudera! Wait!" Yamamoto called out.

…

Jana slammed the door behind her and leaned against the door and slid down until she sat on the floor. She panted as her black cat sat next to her, "Hey Shadow, I'm home." Shadow simply licked her paw and trotted away from her.

"What was that?" Jana asked herself.

Her apartment was silent until she heard her ringtone from the kitchen table. Jana's heart pounded as she dropped her bag on the floor and sluggishly stood up. She walked to her kitchen table slowly, almost reluctantly. With every step she took her heart beat faster and she reached out her arm, slowly. Her arm kept coming back, her body wouldn't follow.

She picked up the phone and answered it, "H-hello?"

"Hey Jana, how's it going?" a man's voice said.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb Jana, do you really think you're in Japan for fun?"

"N…no but-"

"I thought I told you to keep an eye on the Vongola at Namimori High."

"You did, Boss. I just don't know who they are…"

"Ah, yeah that. You're just going to need to figure it out yourself," her boss laughed.

Jana's voice shook and so did her hand, "None of them are out of the ordinary…"

"Don't be tricked Jana, they can be as ordinary as they want-"

"I don't know what you want! I don't who they are! They're ordinary people!"

Her boss' voice grew dark, "Don't tell me you need us to do it for you."

Tears started flowing out of Jana's eyes, "No, I don't need you to…."

"That's right, you better find out who they are in the next few days or else…"

Her Boss hung up the phone as Jana dropped her cell phone on to the kitchen bench and collapsed to her knees. She leaned on a black kitchen stool and sobbed as Shadow jumped up onto the stool and placed her paw on Jana's hand.

Jana started talking to herself, "It's your entire fault…you stupid Falco Family. You took my friends and family hostage and blackmailed me into your lowest fucking ranks."

She sobbed even more as she continued, "You send me to Japan to bring down the 10th Vongola generation…you fool of a boss!"

Then she screamed in her own apartment, "YOU BETTER LET THEM GO AFTER I'M DONE WITH THEM!" she raised her fist and punched the wall. The impact sent the tiniest chips of the wall down to the floor. Her apartment fell silent except for her heavy breathing through her gritted teeth.

* * *

*Ketchup: Yes, I know you all know what ketchup is…but I'm Aussie so I say tomato sauce but we don't have ketchup in Australia (even though it's still tomato sauce!).

* * *

**WASSUP! It's leextremekid here! In the last chapter of Spying on Vongola Decimo (my previous story) I said that I already had an idea for the new story. Aaaaaand here it is! It took so long because my internet broke down for…I dunno 2 weeks. Grrr…**

**This story is dedicated to my friend Jana from school who's totally in love with Gokudera. So I'm gonna send the link of the first chapter to her…she will literally ROFL. Well, I think this story's gonna be fun to write XD**

**Now I'm gonna go and listen to Filth in the Beauty because I love The Gazette (haters gonna hate).**

**Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Rooftop

A Family of Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: 3 dots is a time skip.

Chapter 2: Rooftop

Jana gazed outside the classroom window of Namimori High School. Her pacer tapped to the beat of her favourite song as she sat with her legs crossed. All of her classmates were eating lunch together but she sat alone, not that she wasn't happy.

Her pacer suddenly jabbed into the desk and the thin lead quietly snapped and rolled off the table when she heard footsteps walking towards her. She turned her head slowly and saw Gokudera, Yamamoto and some other brunette kid. "Wh-what is it?"

The brunette with the extremely spiky hair answered, "Please come to rooftop with us, we need to ask you something."

…

"Tsuna, you tell her," Yamamoto said to the brunette.

Tsuna nodded and stepped forward as the three boys faced Jana, "Jana-san, I know it sounds weird but yesterday Gokudera chased you to your apartment yesterday."

Jana took a small step back and stuttered, "Wh-what about it? Are you stalking me?"

"That's not it," Gokudera began, "you were jibber-jabbing in English like a weirdo yesterday and then I heard you crying your eyes out."

Clouds covered the sun, shadow was cast over the Namimori High rooftop, and the wind swayed her black skirt and the parts of her shirt that was hanging out.

Her eyes widened as images rushed into her head. A silhouette of tall and strong men and people kneeling on the ground as they begged for mercy appeared. The middle one of the tall men pointed a gun at them as she heard gun shots. Screams filled her mind even though it was only in her imagination but her knees buckled and she covered her ears.

"Jana-san!" Tsuna shouted as Jana opened her eyes. Gokudera held on to her shoulders from behind and Tsuna and Yamamoto had concerned looks on their faces. "Oi, Tsuna, how is it?" a baby's voice came from behind.

Tsuna turned around to a small baby wearing a black fedora and a suit with a yellow pacifier."R-Reborn!"

Reborn walked forward and looked at Jana. Her knees gave in and she collapsed in Gokudera's arms but he stayed calm and sat her down, still holding on to her shoulders. Reborn walked over to Jana and analysed her.

"Jana, do you know what I am?" Reborn asked in English as he pointed to his pacifier, giving a hint.

"You're….an Arcobaleno?"

Reborn turned to Tsuna and Yamamoto then back to Jana and Gokudera. "Alright, I've already confirmed something that you three couldn't."

Gokudera exclaimed, "So does that mean…?"

Reborn nodded, "That's right, if she knows that I'm Arcobaleno that's enough information to know that she's in the mafia."

"And also since she's from America doesn't that mean she's in an American mafia family?" Yamamoto asked.

"Gokudera, did you understand anything that she said yesterday?"

He nodded to Reborn, "She said something about a mafia family called the Falco."

"Hey kid, do you know about it?" Yamamoto asked.

"I sure do, they're a family who blackmails teenagers your age by taking their loved ones hostage. They train them using programs even harsher than Vongola's Death Mountain," Reborn explained.

Tsuna's jaw suddenly dropped, "Death Mountain, where only 1 in 100 people make it out alive, even harsher than Death Mountain?!"

"Yeah, but it's not as effective because way too many people die and their lives are just wasted. In my opinion it's even crueler than Spartans throwing their newborns off a mountain," Reborn said.

"Jana survived that?!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"What's more, they don't send their teenagers out into other countries unless they're on a mission. So Jana, why are you here in Japan, of all places?" Reborn asked.

Jana leaped off the ground and then to the side away from the boys. She ran to the fence and gripped onto it and the wind blew fiercely. "Alright, you know everything and by the rule of Omerta*, you and I are all going to die right here and now."

Tsuna stepped forward, "Don't tell me you're going to commit suicide?!"

"That's exactly what I'm doing!" Jana shouted at them.

"The Omerta doesn't apply to you, you didn't say anything!" Yamamoto shouted back.

"Oh yes it does! I'll just tell you everything and then I'll jump off this building!"

Reborn frowned at her through the shadow of the fedora covering his eyes. Everyone stared at her until they heard Reborn's voice echo through the wind, "Alright then. Go ahead, tell us everything and then you can do whatever you want," Reborn pulled a small smirk, no one knew but he had something in his mind.

"I'm here to eliminate the 10th Vongola Generation! If I fail then Boss and the others in America will come here to Japan and kill of you! It's just as the Arcobaleno said, our training is crueller than Spartan training and the Vongola's puny Death Mountain!"

Gokudera's jaw dropped slightly, "Did she just call Death Mountain puny?!"

"Jana-san! Don't do it! Don't take your own life!"

"I said I would do it, didn't I!" tears started to flow out of Jana's eyes and she gripped the fence tighter and it started to come apart.

Reborn kept his smirk, "Then why are you crying?"

"Don't be stupid!" Jana screamed at the top of her lungs. "These are tears of happiness!" She pulled her arm back and tore off a part of the metal fence large enough to fall through without effort. She stepped back outside the fence to the edge of the rooftop and sniffed. The wind blew a tear off her eye and then everyone stood still but she knew they were worried. Regret started to fill her heart but she said under her breath, "No turning back, I can't just turn back…"

"You don't have to do it!" Tsuna shouted again, "You still have a chance! We can help you take down the Falco and get your family back but if you jump you'll never see them again!"

Jana turned her back to them and leaped off the side of the rooftop.

* * *

*Omerta is the vow of silence, if you leak information of secretive things you are immediately killed by another member of your famiglia.

* * *

**STOP! IT'S NOT OVER YET! There's going to be a next chapter! That last sentence was to create suspension, but she still jumped off. Will Jana fall to her death or will someone be there to save her? Find out in the next chapter of A Family of Lies!**

**Of all songs to be listening to for the finishing touches of this chapter…pOlyLiFe by LM.C? Kinda weird if you ask me…**

**Please review! ^o^**


	3. Chapter 3: Hospital

A Family of Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Chapter 3: Hospital

Jana turned around and leaped off the edge. She disappeared from their sight, Tsuna and Yamamoto only watched her fall. Reborn's smirk left his face; he thought he was able to convince her to join them.

Gokudera followed her.

He reached for her arm as he fell and saw her eyes. They were enlarged as though it was all an accident. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer. Gokudera turned around before they hit the ground so she wouldn't get hurt.

They both crashed into the far end of the school so no one saw them. Tsuna, Reborn and Yamamoto saw the dust cloud appear as Tsuna and Yamamoto started to panic. "Yamamoto, let's go!"

He nodded and they both ran through the door to the stairs. Reborn followed and leaped onto Yamamoto's shoulder.

Jana gripped on to Gokudera's shirt as she opened her eyes to see them both lying on the concrete. She heard her saviour grunt as she rolled over to the side and went onto her all fours. His eyes were closed as though he was dead. Jana's eyes enlarged as she rushed back over to where he lay.

Before she knew it, she tried to shake him awake and she started panic, "H-hey! Gokudera-san, get a hold of yourself!"

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Reborn arrived. "Are you guys alright?!" Yamamoto called.

Jana suddenly took a blow to her temple and blacked out, dropping Gokudera. Hibari stood above Jana's unconscious body and faced Reborn, "Infant, you said this mafia thing is over."

"It is, Hibari. Though, this has nothing to do with you right now," Reborn told him.

"When Namimori is involved it has everything to do with me."

"Hibari, it really isn't, you know – you just make it that way."

Hibari put his tonfas away and turned his back to them. He stood for a moment and then walked away.

…

Jana slowly opened her eyes. It wasn't long before she noticed she was slumping over while sitting on a chair. "You're finally up, eh?" Yamamoto said from across the waiting room. Jana quickly sat up and saw him along with Tsuna and Reborn standing up.

She put her hands together and put her head back down. Her voice shook, "….I…I'm sorry."

"I…it wasn't your fault, Jana-san! Gokudera-kun put himself in danger t-to protect you," Tsuna's voice also shook. She knew that Tsuna really didn't forgive her for what she did and he was only saying that because he didn't want her to be upset.

"If Gokudera didn't want to do it, he wouldn't have," Reborn reassured her.

"That's right. Gokudera isn't the kind of guy to risk himself for anyone other than Tsuna," Yamamoto continued on.

"I shouldn't have done it…"

Reborn sighed, "And _now _you regret it?"

The room was silent for a moment. A ring startled them all, except Jana – she kept her head down but her hands came apart. As though it was in slow motion, she reached into her skirt pocket and took out her mobile. Jana began to tremble as her thumb pressed a button and she stared at the screen for what felt like forever.

Jana's curly black hair fell in front of her face and Reborn lifted his head. He noticed her eyes widen, her entire body froze as the mobile fell to the floor. Tsuna, Yamamoto and even Reborn were shocked at the text:

**YOU HAVE FAILED.**

There was a large bang and Jana dived forward straight off the chair. The smoke cleared and soon there was a large hole in the wall behind them. The loud fire alarms pierced through the air of the hospital as they could hear screams across the corridors. Suddenly, the walls of the hospital began to explode one by one.

Tsuna quickly turned to the emergency room and kicked the doors down. Yamamoto, Tsuna and Reborn dashed into the operating theatre. Jana stood up from her position and suddenly turned her head at the sight of the high heel of a boot crush the mobile phone screen.

"My my, if it isn't the prestigious Jana Lorraine who betrayed the Falco Family," a teenage girl said. Her heels clacked on the ground as she gently kicked over the chair in front of her and stepped over it. Her long blonde hair fell over the sides of her face, reaching to her hips. Her black boots matched with her black leather jacket that was zipped up with dark blue tight jeans.

Jana clenched her fists and looked at the girl straight in the eyes and frowned. "Louise Brooks, huh?"

**Wooooow….I've been writing for hours, my homework caused the delay even though I published two chapters on the same day..Haha, this message is short so I'll start the next chapter tomorrow.**

**Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise Attack

A Family of Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Chapter 4: Surprise Attack

Jana and Louise faced each other. Yamamoto and Tsuna tied Gokudera's arms around their shoulders as they ran over all the rubble in the hospital. Reborn followed behind them and stopped. He said to Jana, "Oi Jana, you better get going too."

They continued to run as Reborn realised that Jana ignored him. She really, _really_ wanted to get into a fight with Louise Brooks. He could tell, her eyes sharpened and her teeth clenched. "That text," Jana began, "I failed the mission, didn't I?"

Louise sighed, "No kidding, Jana. Of course you did."

Jana stepped back, "So that means…."

"That's right, we killed the hostages," Louise chuckled.

Jana leaped forward and raised her fist. Louise laughed even louder and in a split second she sent a kick straight into Jana stomach and sent her flying towards the opposite wall. She rebounded off the wall and fell to one knee as Louise walked slowly towards her. Jana quickly picked up a small rock and flung it towards Louise. The blonde giggled and hopped to the side as she caught the rock in her hand and threw it back like a baseball.

Reborn watched the rock fling across the room at what he judged to be 400km/h. The sharp end pinned into the wall behind Jana and blood trickled down her forearm.

* * *

Tsuna slid the door open and called, "Nurse-san!" Silence filled the empty corridors of Namimori High. He walked in and signalled to Yamamoto. They silently walked into the infirmary as the door suddenly slid shut. The sound startled them as they quickly turned around to see the gleam of metal tonfas in the dark. Tsuna swore under his breath.

* * *

Reborn watched Louise and Jana exchange blows to one another. But in the end, Louise was overpowering her. He did nothing. Well, he intended to do nothing. Reborn analysed them and he was simply amazed how they didn't have things that everyone else in the mafia world did.

Rings and box weapons.

* * *

The skylark emerged from the dark and his eyes glared at them. His black shoes quietly clacked on the dull green tiles and slowly approached them. Tsuna and Yamamoto didn't move. Tsuna turned his head to the side. "R-Rebor-"

"Who are you talking to, herbivore?" Hibari asked as he walked over.

Tsuna suddenly realised that Reborn wasn't there – no one to convince Hibari to stop. They saw Hibari dash forward and stretch his arm back as he black jacket flew behind him like a cape.

Suddenly, the wall behind him blew into pieces as he turned around and saw a girl with black hair and brown highlights walk over the debris. She stopped where she was and took off her brown-brimmed glasses and looked at them for any smudges. Her jeans and black top were clearly dirtied by all the dust.

The boys watched the Asian girl put her glasses back on and she smirked.

* * *

Louise drove her boot into Jana's stomach and she screamed in pain. She was held up against a wall while Louise pushed Jana's arms into the wall and paid no attention to Reborn watching them.

"How pathetic," Louise laughed, "After all the training with the Falco, you couldn't even stand a chance against me?"

Jana's screams turned into howls as she banged her head into Louise's. Louise lost her grip on her arms and Jana dropped into a squat and pushed herself forward from the wall. She jumped up and leaped forward to beat the hell out of Louise. She saw her hand on her head as she turned back looking awfully pissed. Jana lost her concentration as soon as Louise dashed forward and grabbed her collar.

Louise was hurled Jana into a whole heap of rubble and her shoulders slumped. Reborn watched her say to herself, "That bitch, I swear I'll kill her." Her straight blonde hair that was once fair and beautiful was now dull and tangled. Reborn watched her mumble to herself as he heard the rummaging of rubble and saw Jana sit up.

He turned his head back to Louise and lifted his hand up to his black fedora. The green chameleon crawled on to his soft, round hand and Leon glowed. Reborn pointed a green and black gun at Louise and asked her, "Let me ask an important question that even an Arcobaleno like myself doesn't know the answer to."

Louise barely lifted her head and stared at him through her dirty blonde hair.

"Why don't you Falco use rings and box weapons?"

* * *

The Asian girl pointed a black gun at the boys and smirked. Hibari turned to her, "Who are you, herbivore?"

"Herbivore?" the girl laughed, "I'm no herbivore."

Tsuna stepped forward, "Then who are you, huh?"

She giggled, "The name's Karren. Karren Park."

**Aaaaaaand it's out! The new chapter! WOOHOO! Jana and my friend Kelly at school have been bugging me to publish this chapter for two days. I had a disco yesterday, it wasn't my fault! Aaaaah! Well, it's the long weekend starting from tomorrow at our school. YEAHAH! I'll use that time to write :D**

**I'ma go and listen to A Blueberry Night by LM.C I freaking love LM.C Maya and Aiji are the bomb!  
**

**Please review! :3**


	5. Chapter 5: Challenging the Best

A Family of Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Chapter 5: Challenging the Best

He turned his head back to Louise and lifted his hand up to his black fedora. The green chameleon crawled on to his soft, round hand and Leon glowed. Reborn pointed a green and black gun at Louise and asked her, "Let me ask an important question that even an Arcobaleno like myself doesn't know the answer to."

Louise barely lifted her head and stared at him through her dirty blonde hair. She replied to him, "And what would that be?"

"Why don't you have rings or box weapons?"

She slowly stood up straight and glared at Reborn, "Ah…those weak toys. The Falco don't need them."

"You know, the Falco will one day fall because of your arrogance," Reborn said.

Louise giggled and dashed towards Reborn. He pointed his gun and pulled the trigger. "Chaos Shot!"

A glowing yellow beam shot towards her as she continued to run forward. "How naïve, Arcobaleno."

"Right back at you, Brooks."

The yellow beam broke apart into several beams. Louise flinched and jumped to the side but the arrows suddenly swerved. She quickly turned around and raised her arms in front of her. The arrows blew up and she flew back against the wall. Burnt skin fell to the ground off her arms, revealing crimson blood.

Jana watched Reborn walk over to Louise lying on the tiled floor. He jumped up and stood on her torso, pointing his gun straight at her head. "I shouldn't have asked you," Reborn said with a cold voice. Jana sat in the middle of rubble with cuts all over her.

Reborn pulled the trigger. Jana turned her head away and shut her eyes.

Bang.

* * *

Hibari raised his tonfa as the bullet deflected off it. "Normal bullets are useless." He darted towards Karren as she tossed the gun away and raised her hand. Hibari smirked as his Vongola Gear lit up and his tonfas became enveloped in purple flames. Karren grabbed his tonfas with her bear hands. He saw Karren's eyes squint as she jumped back.

Karren's knees buckled as she stared at her hands. Hibari didn't step back and watched her ponder why his tonfas were on fire.

"Wait, how does she not know about flames?" Tsuna asked.

Karren backed off and they all saw her hands burnt by Dying Will Flames. Hibari walked forward and raised his tonfa, ready to strike again. Karren screamed as she took a blow to her head. Her scream suddenly faded when she turned into indigo dust and Hibari turned around.

"Not so fast," they heard Karren's voice from behind them. Tsuna and Yamamoto turned around to see Karren standing on the window sill holding a remote. They stepped back as they saw her position her thumb on a red button.

"Oh hey, it's only 2:30 in the afternoon. That means that school's still in right?"

Hibari's voice turned dark and furious, "Don't. You. Dare."

"While you guys were all busy interrogating Jana two hours ago I planted bombs throughout this entire school. So if you don't do as I say I'm gonna push my thumb down and say hello to a hell lot of noise."

Tsuna and Yamamoto's eyes widened and they turned to Hibari. He stood still and they could see his expression – really, _really_ pissed. They turned back to Karren. "What do you want?"

"I'll just start off easy for now. So, why don't you start off by putting down your weapons?"

Hibari simply dropped his tonfas and they heard a loud clang on the ground. Karren smirked as she started to laugh loudly, "Ha! You stupid Vongola, I thought you were better than that!"

Tsuna gasped as the bombs started to detonate. The school rumbled beneath them as Karren laughed and jumped out the window. Walls crumbled, floors fell but what shocked them all – no one screamed.

"I can't hear anyone running, what's going on?!" Yamamoto pointed out.

"Boss!" called a girl's voice from the door. They turned back to the door to see a girl with dark purple hair in the shape of a pineapple holding a trident. "Chrome!" Tsuna called out.

"Where are all the students?!" Yamamoto asked.

"Mukuro-sama and I already evacuated everyone to a separate illusionary dimension but they still believe they're in class."

Tsuna sighed in relief and then turned to Yamamoto, then to Hibari. "We better get going."

They followed Chrome out the door as Hibari went the opposite way and stood in front of the window. He turned to them, "I'm biting that girl to death, don't try and stop me." Hibari leaped out the window and ran out the front gate.

…

Gokudera lay in a hospital bed as Jana sat on a chair next to him with her fists on her knees and her head down. The door slid open and Jana quickly turned her head to face it. A tall girl with long pink hair entered the room. She dragged another stool and sat next to Jana. She felt really awkward until the girl turned to her and asked, "You really like Hayato, don't you?"

Jana slowly nodded her head and the girl smiled, "Tsuna told me that Hayato saved your life, he's not the type of person to usually do that."

"Yeah, Yamamoto-san told me that too."

The girl heard Jana sniff and small tears dropped on to her hands. Her face grew concerned and she wrapped her arm around Jana's far shoulder and remained silent.

Tsuna, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Reborn sat in the living room of the Vongola Base – anxiously waiting for Bianchi to come back with Jana. The brown wooden door opened and they all turned to see them walk into the room. Jana sat on an empty sofa and Bianchi sat on another chair.

"We all know that you didn't want Gokudera to get hurt," Reborn said to Jana.

"I know," Jana replied with a quiet voice.

"And you want to fix everything up right?" Bianchi asked.

"Yeah."

"We want to help you do that. We'll all help take down the Falco," Yamamoto added.

"What do I have to do?" Jana raised her head and looked at them like a lost dog.

Tsuna stood up and walked over to where Jana sat. He reached his hand out to her and asked, "Will you join us, Jana-san?"

* * *

**Yay! I finished the chapter! Phew…I'm gonna take a little break. By the way, Bianchi's hair is pink right? When I said it was pink I suddenly got the image of fluro pink…I have no idea why.**

**OMG...SUICIDE CIRCUS! 3 3 Hehehe I love The Gazette XD  
**

**Please review!** (ﾉ ｡◕ ▽ ◕｡)ﾉ ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡ ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ･:,｡


	6. Chapter 6: Boy and Girl

A Family of Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: 3 dots is a time skip.

Chapter 6: Boy and Girl

**K guys last week Karren apparently grabbed the tonfas with her 'bear hands'. It was supposed to be 'bare hands'. Sorry guys, Karren isn't a bomber bear ^_^.**

Tsuna stood up and walked over to where Jana sat. He reached his hand out to her and asked, "Will you join us, Jana-san?" Jana's eyes widened at the sight, someone to turn to. She had new comrades and friends. Her arm reached out and she shook Tsuna's hand. From a distance, Bianchi sat on the stool with her legs and arms crossed, smiling.

…

Jana stood up from the sofa and said to everyone, "Well it was nice meeting you guys. I better be heading home now." She proceeded to walk to the door until Reborn stopped her. "About that, Jana."

She turned around and looked at him. He hesitated before continuing, "Your apartment…was burnt down." Reborn carefully observed her reaction. But to his surprise, she wasn't that shocked at all. Jana simply asked, "Then…where do I go?"

Tsuna let out a small smile. "Why don't you stay here? Giannini will be here and we also need your help to nurse Gokudera back to health."

Jana's face suddenly turned red, "M…me? Nursing Gokudera-san back to health?!"

"That's right," Bianchi said. Jana nodded quickly and then put on a big smile, "I'll do it!"

…

Gokudera lay in the hospital bed staring upwards at the ceiling. His entire body hurt to the bone and his forehead was cold from a cloth that was needed to be changed. The lights on the ceiling forced his eyes shut and he turned his head and saw a blurry figure hunched over on a chair hugging its legs right next to him.

He sat up on the bed with a jolt and his eyes widened. "What the?!" The figure's head quickly rose up and he saw Jana's large green eyes. Gokudera stayed still for seconds until he sighed in relief and growled at Jana, "Oh my god, don't scare me like that…."

Jana brushed her hair out of her face with her fingers and let out the smallest laugh. Gokudera smiled at her then suddenly caught her off guard. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Jana, thank you," he whispered in her ear and planted a small kiss on her cheek.

…

Jana sprinted through the forest and dashed through thorny bushes. She ran and ran and ran and finally leaped over the last row of bushes and on to the street. Her legs were cut from all the thorns and she looked everywhere to see if anyone saw her run out of the god damn forest.

She looked back up to see the open gates of Namimori High School but she suddenly froze in her tracks with one foot in mid air just above the ground. As still as a statue she stayed there right in front of the school with her eyes widened.

_Oh my god….._

_._

_._

_._

_I forgot to eat breakfast…._

…

Jana sat through class doubled over on her chair while holding her stomach. Her legs shook violently so much that her feet were beginning to tap on the floor. Tsuna and Yamamoto watched her out of the corner of their eyes until to their surprise, a girl with short orange hair stood up.

The teacher turned around to her, "Is something wrong, Sasagawa?"

Tsuna stood up too, "Kyoko-chan, are you okay?" Kyoko nodded at Tsuna and then told the teacher, "I think Jana-chan's a little sick and I think she should go to the nurse's office."

"Is that so?" Tsuna stuttered and sighed in relief as he sat back down in his chair. "Lorraine-san, why don't you go to the nurse's office? I mean, you really do look a little pale."

Jana slowly nodded and awkwardly stood up. Then she awkwardly walked to the door and then turned to their teacher with an awkward smile, "Sorry Sensei, I didn't mean to worry you."

…

With small steps she trotted (not awkwardly) through the corridor and to the infirmary. She slid the door open and walked inside and froze when she saw the silhouette of a girl. The girl was holding a knife and when Jana looked closer she saw another figure tied up in a chair.

"Alright lady, where's Jana Lorraine?" a recognisable voice threatened. Jana's eyes widened and she forgot to breathe.

_Karren Park._

She could hear the nurse quietly sniffing as she mumbled, "I…don't know."

"DON'T LIE."

Karren jabbed the hilt of the knife into the side of the nurse's head. Jana instinctively and loudly shut the door as Karren quickly turned around. "Right here," Jana announced bravely – almost teasingly.

Jana frowned as Karren smirked and walked towards her. She laughed, "Here we are right now and I'm gonna kill you. And Gokudera Hayato ain't gonna save you this time." Karren jabbed the knife at Jana as she spun and rolled on the ground. She got up on her knees and stood back up while backing away.

A hand suddenly grabbed Jana's collar and yanked at her neck. She slightly turned her head and saw the nurse drag her arm back and throw her out the window. As though in slow motion, Karren pulled out a remote and pressed her thumb hard against the red button.

Glass shattered and surrounded her as everything around her was blasted into murky blackness. Heat rushed through and charred her skin as she felt her whole body flex and she let out a short scream. The blue sky appeared for one second until she blacked out and fell down the school.

Black smoke trailed along her fall in the sky and disintegrated as she fell down. Karren watched her and she leaped out of the window and landed on her feet right before Jana fell on a bunch of people with crazy regent hairstyles wearing black with their arms up. The crazy-people-with-regent-hairstyles piled on top of each other as someone wearing his black jacket like a cape walked over next to the pile.

Karren straightened up and saw that 'someone' with his tonfas out and his black hair shadowing his sharp onyx eyes. He stopped in front of the pile and then said to Karren. "As the chairman of the Namimori High Disciplinary Committee and for your offence for threatening school staff and destroying school property…

"I shall bite you to death."

**WOOHOO! AN UPDATE! Yay! I didn't get to update yesterday, soz guys T_T. About the little romance lovey dovey hug-kiss bit – that wasn't actually intentional in the first place, I just felt like doing it. The bad thing, it was pretty unrealistic for him to be awake like that after falling off the school, having an operation and being carried everywhere with all the ruckus going on in the last two or three chapters.**

**While writing the title when I started, since it's called Boy and Girl: I heard the serious urge to type - Boys and Girls because...well...BOYS AND GIRLS BE AMBITIOUS! BOYS AND GIRLS KEEP IT REAL! Kyaaaaa I love LM.C so much ^_^  
**

**Please review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Lolita

A Family of Lies

Disclaimer: You get it…I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: 3 dots is a time skip.

Chapter 7: Lolita

Karren straightened up and saw that 'someone' with his tonfas out and his black hair shadowing his sharp onyx eyes. He stopped in front of the pile and then said to Karren. "As the chairman of the Namimori High Disciplinary Committee and for your offence for threatening school staff and destroying school property…I shall bite you to death."

A smirk came across Karren's face, "Oh hey, you're that guy from yesterday." Hibari pulled out his tonfas and frowned at her. She once again raised the switch of the bombs, "You know the drill. Drop your weapons or this school is gonna blow."

_It's fine_, Hibari thought, _Dokuro must've sent them into another dimension again._

"By the way," Karren interrupted him in his thoughts, "I took care of that girl with the eye patch so the real school and students are right here. So I recommend that you drop those tonfas of yours already."

Hibari stood still but continued to grip on his tonfas tightly. He refused to drop them again, he refused to diminish to her demands but overall, he refused to let her blow up the school. Karren and Hibari heard a heavy footstep and Karren quickly turned around. She caught a glimpse of a boot coming towards her face. Karren raised her arm and the foot kicked her hand.

All the way from where Hibari was, he heard a loud crack as Karren dropped the remote and she screamed in pain. The mysterious attacker leaped low and back and took the remote with her. She stood up and with one swipe of her thumbnail she took apart the remote and rested her long and sharp fingernail on a black wire.

Karren stared at the red head in black. She watched her study the remote, turning it around and around fiddling with the wires. "Who do you think you are, herbivore?" Hibari turned to the red head.

The red head raised her hand signalling for him to wait. She paused for a moment and turned to them, "Ah. My name is Lolita. Hold on for a second, I'm defusing a bomb switch y'know?"

They continued to stare at Lolita as she positioned her fingernail under a green chord and swiftly cut it upwards. Lolita straightened up and sighed in relief. She then tossed the remote in front of her and then stomped her heel on it. Karren's eyes widened in surprise and even Hibari was impressed.

Hibari and Lolita saw Karren's jaw drop and Lolita smiled at Hibari and gestured, "She's all yours, Skylark."

"I don't need you to order me around, Herbivore," Hibari's icy glare pierced through his hair and straight into Lolita's. She shrugged and then sighed as Hibari dashed towards Karren. His tonfas raised and purple cloud flames coated the shiny metal. Karren panicked and jumped to the side and rolled on the concrete.

She looked away for a second and then saw Jana slowly standing up from the pile of the weird guys with regent hairstyles.

Jana suddenly noticed Karren sprinting towards her and she raised her arm in defence. Her vision was blurred and her stomach was growling at her. Not only that, her skin was burnt and she couldn't stand properly.

From close to her ear, Karren heard a cat shriek. She suddenly saw a black cat jumping towards her from the corner of her eye as its claws gleamed in the sunlight. Karren screamed and threw a punch at the black cat.

Shadow dug her claws into her fist with the smallest and dimmest red storm flames. She scratched her claws right into Karren's fingers and she screamed. Storm flames grew out of the scars and soon bright red fire coated her entire hand.

The flames spread all around her body as she fell to her knees and breathed heavily while screaming in pain at the same time. Hibari, Lolita and Jana watched her burn in the reddest flames you could ever see.

Jana sat on her knees as Shadow slowly walked over to her master. Jana stared at Shadow through her tangled and curly black hair. Her eyes felt heavy and she lost her grip on reality and collapsed on the ground. She heard voices all around her, men's voices panicking.

At that time, she only wanted one thing. Something very simple but near impossible.

She wanted Gokudera next to her.

* * *

**HEY HEY! Aaaah! I'm two days late! Yesterday and the day before I was busy….I really need to go to the bathroom right now but I've been writing but my friends have been messaging me on Facebook about the new chapter…..Jana included.**

**So what do you guys think of Lolita? Do you like her?**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Encounter

A Family of Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: 3 dots is a time skip.

Chapter 8: Encounter

Tsuna and Yamamoto walked next to each other outside the gates of Namimori High without talking to each other. Tsuna looked down at the ground while he walked until he finally asked Yamamoto, "Hey, Yamamoto. Do you know where Jana went?"

"Dunno, maybe she just went back home sick."

They casually walked through the shopping district until a tall read head girl wearing black called out to them, "Oi. Sawada, Yamamoto, over here." She leaned on the wall with one foot on the wall and she had her arms crossed. Tsuna and Yamamoto cautiously walked over to her.

"Wh…what is it?" Tsuna stuttered. The girl pushed herself from the wall and straightened up. She was taller than Tsuna but slightly shorter than Yamamoto. They saw her thumb point into the alleyway. "Follow me," she said.

The girl walked in front of them into the alley as Tsuna and Yamamoto reluctantly followed her. "Be careful," Tsuna whispered and Yamamoto nodded. The red head stopped at a vending machine and pressed a few buttons.

A memory came back to Yamamoto as he remembered in the future when he went back with Spanner, Giannini and Bianchi to find Squalo. The vending machine shifted to the side and then appeared an elevator.

Tsuna, Yamamoto and the girl stood inside the elevator as it moved down underground. The girl turned to them and introduced herself, "My name's Lolita and I'm a traitor of the Falco," she said with her croaky voice.

"So you're the same as Jana, right?" Yamamoto asked.

Lolita nodded. "Yeah. Though, I managed to save my family back in America. But Jana, she unfortunately couldn't."

Tsuna asked with curiosity, "So you know Louise Brooks and Karren Park?"

She looked at Tsuna, "That's right. And if you didn't know, your tutor Reborn shot Brooks point blank yesterday if you didn't know that."

"What about Park?" Tsuna asked.

"She's still alive. Not only that, she bombed Namimori High again."

"Again?!" Yamamoto's jaw dropped.

"She threatened the nurse right when your girlfriend, Sasagawa sent her to the school infirmary. Jana didn't know but the Nurse threw her out the window and then Karren blew up that area of the school. No one was hurt so that's a good thing."

"Then…Hibari…"

Lolita nodded again, "The skylark was pretty pissed. But I managed to steal the remote and defuse the bombs. I saved your lives without you even knowing it…"

The elevator came to a stop and the trio stepped out. Reborn looked up from his seat, "So you're the so called Great Traitor of the Falco?"

Lolita walked away from Tsuna and Yamamoto and sat down on another sofa. "Where's Jana-san?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn sighed, "Jana's pretty hurt but her life isn't in danger."

Lolita continued, "Being trained by the Falco myself, she'll be just fine."

Jana lay on her bed without the sheets on and stared at the ceiling. She tried to ignore the itchy bandages all over her body as she closed her eyes and relaxed. Her arms and legs were spread apart slightly and her hair was everywhere.

The door slid open and she heard footsteps rushing in. Her head wouldn't move and she saw Tsuna and Yamamoto looking down at her with concerned looks on their faces.

Her voice was soft and it cracked, "Yeah…..?"

"Jana-san, are you okay?" Tsuna asked.

"Sawada-san….please let me sleep."

"Come on, Tsuna," Yamamoto said and followed Tsuna out the door.

…

Jana's eyes flew open when she heard the ear piercing alarm. She swiftly sat up and her hair fell in front of her face. Her arm immediately reached for her glasses but instead she grabbed something extra. She opened her clutched hand to reveal a ring with a bright red gem on it.

Gokudera sat up on his bed in pain. Little by little he moved his legs off the bed as agony and pain pierced through his body. His hand clutched his chest as he slowly stood off the bed. Numbness rushed through his legs as they buckled and refused to stand.

"Hurricane Bomb-sama! Hurricane Bomb-sama!" he heard a panicking voice. Giannini sprinted through then corridor and slid the door open. Gokudera looked at him angrily and shouted, "Where's Jana?!"

"Gokudera-san!" he heard her call his name. Despite the pain in his body, Gokudera rushed past Giannini and outside the door. Jana was limping right next to the wall while leaning on it at the same time. She clutched her arm tightly and clenched her teeth. A red gem glimmered on her finger.

"Jana-san, you must hurry!" Giannini shouted to her. Jana's body slumped more and more when Gokudera continued forward. He pushed off the wall and sprinted towards Jana right before she fell into his arms. She buried her face into his chest and shut her eyes tightly.

They heard a shriek from behind and Gokudera turned around. "Gianni-"

The wall next to him and Jana blew up as they flew towards the other side and fell to the ground. Jana stood up and screamed, "Giannini-san!" For a split second she caught a glimpse of an unconscious Giannini being taken away by a girl with long red hair and a man with short black hair.

Rubble fell to the ground and blocked all ends as they became trapped.

"For fuck's sake, this is my 2nd encounter with you and Gokudera Hayato. This is getting boring…" Karren Park jumped down from a wall of debris.

"You're that bomber girl!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah Lover Boy, save your breath," Karren complained. "Just wait your charred and injured asses while I'll kill you right here."

* * *

**OMG KELLY, THERE. You're even more impatient for the new chapters than Jana T_T Anyway guys, sorry for the delay. I was doing a project where you make an Egyptian model and….I DO NOT REGRET STAINING WATERCOLOUR PAPER WITH A TEA BAG! And I got to drink some tea while writing! Woo~**

**FREE PLAY PSYCHOPATH!  
DISAGREEABLE!  
SPLENDID UGLY BOY!  
**

**Sorry, I had to do that…I just got that song today….**

**Please review! :3**


	9. Chapter 9: First Flame

A Family of Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: 3 dots is a time skip.

Chapter 9: First Flame

Chrome limped through the murky corridor of the Vongola Base, using her trident as a walking stick. The ground below shook as she heard rubble fall to the floor with loud thuds. She quickly pushed off her bruised and scathed legs and rushed to the explosion.

"Chrome!" a girl's voice called from behind her.

* * *

"For fuck's sake, this is my 2nd encounter with you and Gokudera Hayato. This is getting boring…" Karren Park jumped down from a wall of debris.

"You're that bomber girl!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah Lover Boy, save your breath," Karren complained. "Just wait your charred and injured asses while I'll kill you right here."

Gokudera and Jana stood up to face Karren and she smirked, "You can't fight like that y'know? You're gonna die."

Gokudera frowned and gritted his teeth. "You don't even have box weapons! I've got-" he reached down to his belt when he suddenly realised that he wasn't wearing his Vongola Gear. He quickly looked at Jana and saw a ring on her finger.

"Hey," Karren called, "where did you get that ring?"

Jana looked at her hand and remembered herself reaching for her glasses and also getting the ring. "It was just on my table-"

"Idiot! That's Lolita's ring, how could you not know?!"

"Jana, light the ring!" Gokudera ordered her.

"How?! How do you light a ring?!" Jana began to panic.

_Shit!_ He thought, _I've gotten so used to it I forgot how to light it properly! No…wait…_

*FLASHBACK*

"I'm not letting you have all the fame, Yamamoto!" Gokudera said to Yamamoto outside the warehouses. The tall, older Yamamoto watched him aimlessly insert the flameless Storm Vongola Ring into the mouldy box. Gokudera was confused, how did Yamamoto do it?

"N-nothing's coming out…"

Yamamoto let out a small laugh and Gokudera shouted back at him, "Oi! What's so funny?!"

"Imagine a flame, Gokudera," he said with his back to him.

"A flame?" Gokudera mumbled.

"Blood isn't the only thing flowing in the human body," he began. "It's impossible to see with the naked eye but inside you there is a wavelength travelling throughout your body."

"A wavelength?"

"Yeah. The ring turns that wavelength into a flame," he explained.

"How do you turn it into a flame?" Gokudera asked.

"Turn your resolve into the flame," the older Yamamoto said.

*FLASHBACK END*

Gokudera turned to Jana, "Turn your resolve into a flame!"

"My resolve?"

Karren raised her hand and out suddenly came waves of shadow. They grabbed Gokudera and flung him into the other wall. "That's enough, tell her no more."

"Gokudera-san!" Jana screamed. She looked at the ring and his words echoed in her head. _Resolve into the flame…resolve into the flame._

* * *

"Chrome!" a girl's voice called from behind her. Chrome quickly turned around and saw a girl with long black hair and a Varia uniform run towards her. The girl ran towards her and caught her by the shoulders right before she fell.

Chrome sat against the wall and the girl sat from across her. "Hey Chrome, what happened to you?"

"I'm fine, it's nothing. Just don't worry about me, Shina-san," Chrome denied. Shina groaned and turned her head to the wall of rubble. She turned back to Chrome with a frown, "C'mon Chrome, at least tell me what's been going on."

She simply nodded. "To put it simply, the Falco Family from America sent a girl named Jana Lorraine to kill Boss. But when she failed her boss sent a bunch of people to kill her."

"_That's_ what's causing all this ruckus?! The hospital blew up, Namimori High was bombed twice and now the Vongola Base has been intruded upon? If you ask me they really suck at assassination," Shina murmured.

"Please, Shina-san. Gokudera and Jana-san are trapped in that wall! You have to save them!" Chrome pleaded. Shina sighed and stood up and walked up to the wall. She placed her hand on the rock closest to her and frowned. "No can do, I can't risk this wall tumbling down on Gokudera-san and Lorraine-san."

"Then…"

Shina turned back to Chrome, "We have no choice but to wait here."

"But I can save them with an illusionary barrier!" Chrome rebutted.

"Gokudera-san is being thrown around with illusions and Jana is having trouble lighting her first flame, they don't even know we're here."

"Shina-san!"

"OH FINE I'LL DO WHAT I CAN!" Shina stepped forward and peeked through the tiniest holes. She then lit a cloud flame on her ring and inserted it into a purple box with a black frame on the edges. A purple light suddenly flashed around her and she spread her arms apart.

Millions of swords speared out of her chest and faced the entire rock wall. She breathed heavily as she clutched her hand and the swords darted forward towards the piled boulders.

* * *

Karren didn't let go of the illusionary shadows as they strangled Gokudera. He struggled as Jana continued to try and light her first flame. Suddenly they heard a loud explosion and tiny rocks rained down on them. Gokudera fell to the ground as they heard Karren scream.

Shina jumped and kicked the side of her head as she fell to her knees. She opened her hand wide and out came a thin but extremely sharp spear right at Karren's neck.

"Gokudera-kun! Jana-san! Chrome!" everyone heard Tsuna call. They turned to them to see him with Yamamoto rushing over to the scene. Yamamoto panted, "Are you guys alright?!" Shina turned around to him, "Takeshi-kun, you're late."

"Sh-Shina?!" Yamamoto was startled.

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were extremely confused.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?!"

* * *

**Hey guys! Guess who? Shina's back! And in case you don't know who she is, she's the main character of my other fan fiction, Spying on Vongola Decimo (I kinda missed writing about her). No? You don't know her? I'll put a little profile on:**

**Name: Mei Shina  
Age: The same as everyone else (so like, 16)  
Mafia family: Varia (so technically Vongola)  
Flame: Cloud  
Box weapon: No animal, just the weapon carnage box  
Background: She was Yamamoto's lover when they were in primary school but one day Shina disappeared because she was taken by Vindice. They then released her so she could spy on Tsuna but when she ran into Yamamoto things went wrong and she was sent back. Then she broke out and then Varia offered her a position. Her first mission for Varia was to go to Japan and investigate Yakuza massacres but when she ran into Yamamoto, things went wrong AGAIN. Epic fight stuff like that HAPPY ENDING, Shina and Yamamoto are boyfriend-girlfriend now.**

**If you wanna read it you can go on my profile you'll find it there :P**

**Please review! :3**


	10. Chapter 10: Resolve

A Family of Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: 3 dots is a time skip.

Chapter 10: Resolve

"How's the Vongola mechanic, Shota?" the tall black haired man asked. The girl with the long red hair looked at him, "He's unconscious, probably from shock."

"Also, I didn't think Lolita would've been taken down so easily," he added. He turned his head to the rotting corpse in the dark forest. Flies stormed through the real Lolita's corpse. "We've been over this, Hunter," Shota said, "Lolita didn't gain any strength when she left the Falco. However, I stayed behind and continued to train."

"And now you successfully infiltrated the Vongola Base."

"They believed I was Lolita, how foolish of them…."

* * *

"Giannini's been kidnapped?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME TENTH, PLEASE FORGIVE ME TENTH." Gokudera banged his forehead on the wooden floor as Shina stood in the corner with a face palm. Shina stomped over to Gokudera and brushed his hair aside. Her hand went straight for his ear as she yanked it and shouted, "GOD DAMMIT GOKUDERA. TSUNA WASN'T BLAMING YOU, HAVE YOU NOT CHANGED AT ALL?!"

"GOD DAMMIT SHINA, YOU'VE BEEN HANGING OUT WITH SQUALO TOO MUCH." Gokudera glared at her and they growled at each other until Yamamoto interrupted their quarrel, "So Lorraine, about that ring of yours." Shina and Gokudera fell silent as she let go of his ear. Everyone turned to Jana and she sat silently without looking at them.

"When the alarm went off I woke up and grabbed my glasses. But I also got the ring and I just took it," she said.

Gokudera continued, "Even Park knew about it. Not only that, how did she know where the Vongola Base was?"

"It was Lolita," they heard an infant's voice. They turned to the door to see Reborn standing there with his fedora over his eyes. Tsuna stood up from his chair and turned to Reborn. "But isn't Lolita a traitor of the Falco?"

"She is. But apparently she's back with them. I sighted her with another man in the forest while I was coming here. Now might be a good time to ambush them."

* * *

"HUNTER, YOU IDIOT!" Shota screamed and kicked him over on the ground. He grunted and ripped out of the sleeping bag and shouted back, "WHAT IS IT YOU WANT?!"

"IT'S LOLITA'S RING! IT'S GONE!"

Hunter froze in his spot. _How?!_ He thought _how could Lolita's ring have gone missing?!_

* * *

Shina smirked at Reborn, "Sounds good, when do we go?"

Reborn looked up at them, "In one hour."

Everyone turned to the clock and it read 8:00pm. They turned back to Reborn as he continued, "In that time: Shina, you train Jana to light her first flame; Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome rest. Understand?"

They all nodded and left the room.

* * *

The bright lights gleamed off the clean green walls of the large training room. Shina and Jana stood in the very centre. "First thing's first," Shina began, "When you train with flames for the first time, you better not have any doubt in your heart. None. Got it?"

Jana slowly nodded. "Gokudera-san told me that I have to turn my resolve into a flame."

"And he told you right. However, in the end you never lit it in the fight with Karren. Why not?"

"I…I don't know."

"Most people end up lighting their flames whether or not it was on purpose. What was on your mind back then?"

"Since Gokudera-san was being thrown around I wanted to save hi-"

"Yet you didn't light it?"

"But this is Lolita's ring! Lolita is the Great Traitor of the Falco!"

"Even so it's still a ring. If you had the resolve to save Gokudera it would've lit."

Jana looked away from Shina in shame. She sighed and continued, pointing to the ring, "That ring was crafted by Lolita herself. However, it doesn't have anything so exceptional that it doesn't allow someone other than her to use it.

"Sure, that ring is of A class but it is not an S class ring. S class rings are ones like the Vongola Rings, Mare Rings and Shimon Rings. Therefore, it has no spirit inside it."

She nodded and stared at the oval ruby on her finger. She looked up at Shina again, "So what are the exact steps to light a ring?"

"Before we go on to that, I need to ask you something."

Jana stood still and looked at her blankly. Shina asked, "What is your resolve?"

She clenched her fist and then shouted at her, "I want to save Giannini-san!"

"That's not your resolve, Lorraine. What is it you _really_ want to do?"

* * *

Reborn watched them from the barely open elevator door. He frowned as he remembered that Tsuna had the same dilemma in the future. Also that Shina was almost interrogating Jana like he did when Tsuna couldn't light his Vongola Ring. _What is it you really want to do?_ He remembered he asked him those years back.

* * *

Shina watched Jana stare at the ground and couldn't help but notice Reborn watching her from the elevator door. She sighed, "Right when I took down the wall I could tell you were really close to lighting it. What were you thinking back then?"

"I…I wanted to save Gokudera-san…"

Shina raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"And what?"

"There was something else."

Jana stared at the ring again as Shina's eyes drifted to Reborn inside the unmoving elevator. She turned back to Jana when she stuttered, "I….I want to get them back for what they did to my family…"

A small smirk leaked across Shina's face, "Now look at your ring and imagine the largest and purest red storm flame you can." Jana looked at the ring and her eyes widened in delight as the spark of the bright red flame grew into a wildfire of storm flames.

The flames dangerously flared and tainted the entire training room in red. Jana held on to her wrist as the flames spread on to her hands and a large spark fell to the ground and turned into a black cat.

Shina watched the storm flames retract back into the large ring. Jana now had black leather gloves on and a black cat sat next to her feet. She dropped to her knees and breathed heavily as Shadow suddenly pounced at Shina. Her eyes widened in surprise as Jana called out to the cat, "Stop it, Shadow!"

Shadow landed on the ground right in front of Shina's feet and then turned back to Jana. Shina noticed Jana becoming paler and she walked over to her and squatted down to be on the same level as her. "Lorraine, stop clutching your hand," she commanded.

Jana did as she was told. Shadow and her new gloves glowed in red when they turned into little red beams and went back into the ring. She was on her all fours as she panted. Shina stood back up. "Alright, that's enough."

Jana looked up at her and her face was pale. "Lighting that flame and sustaining it to keep Shadow and those gloves out really took it out of you, didn't it?"

She nodded and Shina let out her hand. "After all this is over, we're gonna be best friends eh?"

Jana stood up and giggled. "Yeah, two girls being fussed around by a bunch of boys. But you're one of the strongest out of the group." Shina chuckled but was interrupted when Reborn walked into the training room.

"Oi Shina, can I have a word with you?"

She nodded and let Jana go back up to where everyone else was. Jana walked into the elevator and the orange doors closed.

"So Kid. What's up?"

"I'm proud of you, Shina."

She let out a small laugh, "For what?"

"You taught Jana how to light a flame on an S Class ring."

"Yeah, thanks. It wasn't that easy though."

"You made it look like it was," Reborn smiled.

"Shouldn't you be asking me something else?" Shina's smile faded slightly.

"You're sharp, Xanxus and Squalo taught you well."

"You could say that. Now get to the point already."

"Why didn't you tell Jana that it was an S Class ring that could've killed her?"

Then Shina's smile faded completely and her face grew serious. "You gave me one hour to train her. If I told her all the ominous things about it, she would've never lit it in the designated time."

"If you ask me, she's not as strong as other mafia families think she is…"

Shina nodded, "You've kept a little record haven't you? She broke the Omerta, had a mental breakdown for jumping off the roof and hurting Gokudera, needed you to kill Louise Brooks for her, lost to Karren – nearly _twice_, couldn't even light a flame in a life or death situation and needed me to hide the secrets of Lolita's ring so she could light it."

"Of course, in contrast to you guys. Tsuna lit it subconsciously when he rescued Kyoko from Tazaru, Gokudera lit it in his fight against Nozaru, Ryohei and Lambo were taught by Gokudera before Choice, Dino taught Hibari how to light his Vongola Ring, you lit it in the brawl with the 100 Varia underlings and Yamamoto lit it right when Lal told him how to."

"Takeshi-kun is amazing isn't he?" she laughed and let out a small blush.

…

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Shina, Chrome, Reborn and Jana stood in the lounge room. Reborn faced all of them and stood on the edge of a furnace. "You've had your hour to rest and prepare. It's time we headed out."

Everyone gathered in a circle and linked arms with shoulders. Yamamoto shouted, "Vongola…fight!"

The rest of them cheered after, "YEAH!"

* * *

**My. Longest. Fan. Fiction. Chapter. Ever. It was all important though, just to let you know before you guys start complaining...But hopefully you won't…right? Anyway….Jana's gonna kill me, I think. There's nothing to look forward to from tomorrow to Friday! Well, Friday is the last day of Term 3 of school in Australia…WOO~**

**For everyone reading this and for them it's the 9****th**** of September because I've noticed that people all over the world have read this story: it's Gokudera's birthday today! So…HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOKUDERA!**

**By the way…..Ruki (The Gazette) is hot *_* -Runsaway- Nah jokes, I'm not running away. But seriously, Ruki is hawt stuffs….2****nd**** to Yamamoto XD Hahaha Yamamoto is the best.**

**Untitled nearly made me cry…..Ruki-san, what have you done to me….**

**OK seriously I'm gonna shut up about Ruki now T_T**

**Please review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Double Ambush

A Family of Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: 3 dots is a time skip.

Chapter 11: Double Ambush

Jana quietly sprinted through the forest while following everyone else. She couldn't help but worry about Gokudera's condition as he ran a few steps in front of her.

*FLASHBACK*

"So Reborn, what's the plan?" Tsuna asked.

"First of all," Reborn began as he turned to Jana, "Jana, you'll be backup."

Jana's heart hurt, "But why?! Am I not strong enough?!"

"That's not it," Reborn denied. "Lolita's ring is potentially the strongest weapon right now. If you come in at the right time if we're all beaten, you can be a great help." Jana nodded and the pain wared off.

"What about us?" Gokudera interrupted.

"Gokudera, you go with Jana and Shina. You and Jana have storm flames and both of you are hurt so I'm putting you with Shina as well." Gokudera and Shina glared at each other for a moment and then turned back to Reborn.

He continued, "Yamamoto, you go with Chrome since both of you are actually very experienced with illusions. Tsuna, you're with me."

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Shina, Chrome, Reborn and Jana stood in the lounge room. Reborn faced all of them and stood on the edge of a furnace. "You've had your hour to rest and prepare. It's time we headed out."

Everyone gathered in a circle and linked arms with shoulders. Yamamoto shouted, "Vongola…fight!"

The rest of them cheered after, "YEAH!"

*FLASHBACK END*

Reborn, Shina and Yamamoto caught sight of Shota and Hunter asleep in the forest. They all signalled their partners to stop and hide as close as they could. Shina whispered extremely quietly to Gokudera and Jana, "Wait here, I'm leaving for a bit to activate the external weapon carnage box." She stood up and disappeared into the dark.

Shina lit her ring and inserted the purple flame into the box. A small flash appeared around her and vanished again. She ran back towards Gokudera and Jana when she suddenly stopped to a halt. She gasped and jumped over when suddenly there was an explosion.

* * *

Yamamoto and Chrome crawled on the grass. Chrome knelt on the ground and Yamamoto positioned his foot with his Shigure Kintoki at the ready. For the first time in years, he grew slightly impatient as he waited for Shina to attack. He caught the glimpse of the purple flash and sighed.

Suddenly he heard a large explosion coming from where she was. Her running footsteps were so loud he could hear them from where he was sitting and saw Gokudera and Jana stand up. He gritted his teeth, _what's going on?!_

Another explosion from across the bushes startled him as Jana, Gokudera and Shina dropped to the ground. He heard Chrome stand up from where she was. "We have to help them," she whispered.

Yamamoto rebutted, "No, we have to stay he-"

A loud noise interrupted him as he fell to the ground. When he regained clear vision he saw Chrome lying on the ground. "Chrome!" he shouted.

* * *

Tsuna and Reborn watched the two explosions go off. Tsuna's jaw dropped and he heard Reborn's voice, "We have to move! They know we're here!" Tsuna leaped off the ground and sprinted to his right.

Another bomb caught him off guard as it detonated and sent him to the ground. He grunted as he got up to his knees and Reborn hopped off his shoulder.

* * *

Gokudera and Jana looked back into the direction where Shina went. They saw a spark of orange fire as a bushfire suddenly started. Two other explosions went off in the forest and they became surrounded in bright orange flames.

They heard footsteps behind them and turned around to see Shina sprinting towards them. Gokudera and Jana quickly stood up and turned to where Shota and Hunter were. "They're gone!" Gokudera loudly whispered.

A stick of dynamite came flying their way as Shina jumped and pushed Jana and Gokudera to the ground, taking herself with them. The dynamite exploded within contact of the tree right next to them and Jana shut her eyes tight. _No….don't tell me…._

Shina jumped off from her spot and raised her hand. A sharp needle flew out of her palm and they heard the sound of skin being cut off. She got to her feet and grabbed the attacker as she hurled her over the bushes into the open space.

Karren landed on her back on the ground and Shina leaped over the bushes. Her fingers flexed and she gripped sharp needles between her fingers. She moved her arm and let go of the needles and they flew towards Karren on the ground. Before Shina knew it, Karren had vanished into indigo mist and heard a crackle right behind her.

Karren laughed as they both landed on the ground and she chucked a whole bundle of dynamite at her. Shina's eyes widened as she jumped to the side. The dynamites exploded and the impact sent her flying to another row of bushes. She quickly stood up and two daggers slipped out of each hand. Her hands gripped tightly on to the daggers as she darted forward towards Karren.

"I'm not done yet!" Karren smirked and Shina frowned. She suddenly noticed loud crackling as dim sparks of mist flames ran along wires. Karren leaped high upwards the split second before the sparks reached piles of bundles of bunches of dynamite.

"Shit!" Shina screamed as the loud bang startled everyone around. The pitch black smoke trailed higher than the bright orange and yellow fire. Tsuna and the rest became stunned by the sight. The black smoke cleared and they saw Shina burnt and charred. Her knees buckled as she fell forward and collapsed face first on to the ground.

Karren landed on the ground on both feet and stood back up. They heard her chuckle and then she laughed, "Oh my god, you're so freaking stupid! And you call yourself a Varia officer?!"

She stopped laughing as soon as she heard a scream and looked towards the sound. Jana leaped over the bushes and dashed towards Karren. Her hands went straight around her neck as her raging growl filled the air and she tackled her to the ground. Karren gripped on to Jana's wrists. Her eyes widened as Lolita's ring turned bright red. The storm flames flickered and flared in the night.

Leather red gloves appeared on Jana's hands as she strangled Karren. Storm flames smothered the gloves and slowly spread on to Karren's skin. She screamed in pain as Jana heard an infant's voice near her, "Jana! That's enough!"

Her hands immediately released their grip and the leather gloves disappeared back into the ring. She sat up and fell to the side. Gokudera jumped up and dashed towards Jana as she fell unconscious and into his arms again.

…

Yamamoto sat on a stool next to Shina's bed with his head resting on his fingers side by side. "I couldn't save you…again…"

The sudden sound of the door sliding open startled him as he turned backwards to see Tsuna at the door. "How's Shina?" he asked.

Yamamoto nodded, "She's fine. What about Chrome?"

Tsuna did the same. "I'll meet you in the living room in a few minutes; Reborn wants to tell us something." He nodded as Tsuna closed the door and his footsteps faded. His mind drifted back to Shina as she lay in the bed with her eyes closed. Only part of her torso showed, but he could still tell her entire body was covered in bandages. He sighed and stood up from the stool and walked to the door. His hand rested on it for a moment and he turned his head back to see Shina again. A groan fell from his voice as he slid the door open and walked out.

…

"Yamamoto, you're here earlier than I thought," Reborn said with a little bit of surprise in his voice. He walked into the room silently and sat down on a sofa.

Gokudera cut to the chase, "Where's Jana?"

"Interrogating Park," he replied bluntly.

* * *

Karren's arms were tied behind the wooden chair with a thick rope so tight it made her wrists bleed. Her head was down and her hair fell in front of her face and looked up with a smirk plastered on her face. Jana towered over her in the dark training room with the red leather gloves on her hands.

Two of Jana's fingers pinched the bottom of her red gloves and pulled it down. A frown stuck on to her expression – she was seriously furious. The silence broke when she asked,

"Where the hell is Boss...no...that stupid Hunter?"

* * *

**OMFG. ANOTHER LOOOOONG CHAPTER. I'm not busy from school anymore! Yaaaay! PARTY TIME! Nah…I'm only 12…can't party. Lol not like I want to. Anyway, in my opinion, the quality of the battle scenes are kinda dropping….are they? I need some help… -Goes and searches bookshelf at home for Skulduggery Pleasant 'cause it's got some dayum good fights-**

**Please review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Interrogation

A Family of Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: 3 dots is a time skip.

Chapter 12: Interrogation

Karren's arms were tied behind the wooden chair with a tick rope so tight it made her wrists bleed. Her head was down and her hair fell in front of her face and looked up with a smirk plastered on to it. Jana towered over her in the dark training with the red leather gloves on her hands. Two of her fingers pinched the bottom of a red glove and pulled it down.

A frown stuck on to her expression – she was furious. The silence broke when she asked, "Where the hell is Boss…no…that stupid Hunter?"

The smirk didn't disappear, it didn't even move an inch. "Not gonna talk."

"Talk," Jana said bluntly with a straight voice.

"Or?"

"Or else," Jana walked behind the chair and lit up the red gloves. The flames smothering the gloves shrunk and channelled along her fingers on to her index finger. Her hand gently lowered to the palm of Karren's hand. In a split second, the whole training room flashed in bright red. Karren's head jerked backwards and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

A glowing red needle sizzled through her hand as storm flames slowly travelled from skin cell to skin cell, slowing the pain and torturing her.

Jana's gloved fingers slipped through Karren's tangled her and placed her hand on her head, her fingertips gripping on to the top of her forehead. Her voice was cold, "Talk. Or your other hand is next."

Karren let out a small but mocking chuckle. She stopped screaming but her teeth gritted together tightly. Jana's frown grew as her hand jerked Karren's head back and another handful of storm flames concentrated on to one finger into a red dot. The dot suddenly sharpened into a long red needle the length of her finger. Her hand swivelled as the red needle shot off her finger and through Karren's other hand.

Her howl echoed in the training room as the needle pinned on to the wooden chair.

* * *

Reborn, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto sat in the conference room watching the monitors. They listened to Karren scream and Jana threaten her more when they heard the door slide open. The boys turned back to see Chrome and Shina standing there.

Shina wore a black T-shirt and purple skinny jeans but the rest of her body was covered in bandages. Chrome wore her usual Kokuyo uniform with a different eye patch on.

"How's the interrogation?" Shina asked.

Reborn slowly shook his head, "So far we can't get any answers. Park is pretty stubborn for someone her age."

"It seems that way…but…"

"But what?" Reborn raised his eyebrow slightly.

"There's something that may just help us right now."

* * *

Jana walked back to face Karren with her head down again. "Answer me now, Karren. Or your collarbones are next."

"The Boss is in the forest."

"Lies, we ambushed them and they weren't there," Jana immediately said.

"The Sun Arcobaleno saw them in the forest right?"

"They weren't there."

"Oh well that's your fault for not getting there in time," Karren mocked with her voice slightly more sing-song.

"Don't mock the Vongola." Jana flipped her hand backwards and summoned another two needles – one in each hand. She held them like pens and stretched her arms behind her back. Her arms swiftly crossed in a single motion, sending the storm needles directly into her collarbones.

Jana clicked her fingers as the needles became enveloped in storm flames. The needles grew longer and eventually poked out of her back and pinned to the chair behind her. Her teeth gritted in pain and her eyes squinted. Karren's shoulders were slightly slumped over and didn't move one little bit.

"Was Lolita with him?" Jana continued with her dark tone.

"Yep. The same Lolita who saved your asses with a single fingernail – Lolita, the Great Traitor of the Falco."

"So she rejoined them?" Jana raised her eyebrow the same way Reborn did.

"Yeah. That's exa-" Karren was suddenly interrupted by a static noise.

"As a matter of fact, no. Lolita hasn't rejoined them," Jana and Karren heard Shina's voice through a microphone.

"What do you mean?" Jana asked up to the speaker in the top corner of the room.

"Lolita couldn't have saved you, taken Tsuna and Yamamoto down here, greeted Reborn and been with Hunter Falco at the same time," she continued.

"Then how?" Karren's teeth gritted but she was still audible.

"She was already dead."

"Then who was it?" they could slightly hear Reborn questioning her from the other side.

"Lolita's twin sister, Shota."

Karren snarled at the speaker when Jana turned back to her. "For how long?"

"A whole month, by the looks of it."

Jana looked at the speaker, "So then that's how Karren was able to break into the Vongola Base."

"Exactly."

They heard a chuckle coming from Karren on the wooden chair, storm flames still slowly spreading throughout her arms and chest. Her skin was turning black. "Now that you know this much, I might as well kill myself right now and get out of this misery."

"I'm not done with you, Karren."

"But I am. No, actually, I'm gonna tell you a tale of how the Boss saved me."

Jana frowned, "Hunter didn't save anyone."

"You don't get it. My parents were killed long before I joined the Falco…not by Boss and his men…but by another mafia family. I was only an infant, but it's as though it was only yesterday…

"Boss let me into the Falco and from when I was able to toddle, I was trained by the Falco. I became strong, he made me strong. On my sixth birthday, he let me set out alone to the mafia family who killed my parents' base. I bombed the place, I claimed my victory and I got my revenge. From then on all I did was grow stronger. Now that I'm 16, he sent me to Namimori High to assassinate Jana Lorraine who failed her mission to talk down Vongola Decimo."

"Are you done?" Jana was already half way between Karren and the orange elevator door.

Karren ignored her completely, "Now…I'm here being tortured by someone weaker than me…I don't have a reason to live anymore…."

"Then die," Jana retorted bluntly and summoned an extremely long storm needle. It shot out from between her fingers and straight through both of Karren's thighs. Karren screamed again and coughed out blood.

"I'm not dying here…" Karren shouted from across the room.

A loud beeping startled everyone. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn, Shina, Chrome, Jana and even Karren. Her eyes widened and Jana turned around. They heard a robotic voice come from inside Karren's chest, "You've done enough."

Suddenly an explosion filled the training room. Smoke rapidly spread throughout the training room like a contagious disease. The grey smoke took several moments to clear and all that was left were ashes on the ground. Small specks of black stood out and there was nothing left of Karren Park.

Jana stared at the pile of ash then turned around to walk into the elevator door.

…

The orange elevator door opened on the 10th floor as Jana suddenly collapsed on the floor. Gokudera walked past the intersection of corridors as he saw Jana on the floor in front of the elevator. His eyes widened as he ran towards her, "Jana!"

He lifted her up in his arms bridal style, his hand clutching on to her arm. Her eyes were gently closed but her hand suddenly tugged on to his shirt. Gokudera turned around and proceeded to walk back away from the orange elevator.

* * *

**DONE! I'M DONE!**

**To my dear friend Kelly,  
Yes, as you already know, you are Karren Park. And before you go calling me a/an (insert any insulting name here), please remember that I let you choose not only how you died, but also the whole chapter centred around your death (For example being tortured in a similar way to Tanith in Dark Days...) Tomorrow is Friday, TOMORROW NEVER DIES! I was actually quite upset to kill you off…**

**From leextremekid (I'm not saying my real name here!)**

**Please review \O_O**


	13. Chapter 13: Surprise Attack 2

A Family of Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: 3 dots is a time skip.

'**Sup guys! Last chapter Shina called Yamamoto 'Yamamoto', not 'Takeshi-kun'. Oopsies :P**

**Shina: I'm going to kill you!**

**BUT YOU'RE ME! \O_O/**

**Shina: ….**

**So here's chapter 13 brought to you by leextremekid after being beat up by her own OC!**

Chapter 13: Surprise Attack 2

"Now we're at another dead end," Reborn said.

"We still haven't got a clue where Hunter and Shota are," Shina continued.

"Even after interrogating Park, we still couldn't get anything out of her," Yamamoto added.

"And we don't even know if Giannini is with them….." Tsuna sat on the sofa with his head buried in his hands.

"Is there any way to find him?" Chrome asked. Everyone sighed and didn't face anyone else. Suddenly there was a loud ring and Shina sprung up from the sofa. She ran outside and waited until the door closed.

Shina reached into her pocket and answered her mobile phone. She held it to her ear, "Hello?"

"VOOOIIII! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, SHINA?!" Squalo screamed through the phone as Shina immediately held the phone away.

"I'm still at Vongola Base…." she quietly replied.

Reborn and the others couldn't help but listen from inside the room because Squalo was so loud. He sighed and turned to Tsuna, "Tsuna, can you tell them to be quiet?" He nodded and walked out the door.

The door closed behind Tsuna as he walked out to see Shina halfway down the corridor holding the phone away from her. "-WHAT FAVOUR?!"

"We don't know where Hunter Falco is!"

"THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" he shouted.

"Just get Marmon and tell him to use the…." Shina hesitated.

"The what?" Squalo's voice lowered.

"Uhhh…that thing that Marmon does where he spits on the piece of paper and he can find someone's location."

"Oh that…NO. HE'S NOT GOING TO JAPAN!"

"He doesn't need to. Just get him to use it then tell us where Hunter Falco is."

"…I'll call back when I get the results."

Squalo hung up the phone as Shina lowered her arm and put it back into her pocket. She turned around to walk back when she suddenly saw Tsuna a few metres away from her with a puzzled look on his face. A small blush of embarrassment coloured her cheeks as she quickly walked back to where everyone else was.

Suddenly he held her hands together and looked up at her. "Shina-san! You're a genius!"

…

Reborn faced Shina with his arms crossed and let out a small grin. "Nice going Shina. So when is Squalo gonna call back?"

"Knowing the Captain….any second now…"

Static appeared on the large monitor from across the room. Everyone turned to it as they heard shouting and screaming.

"TENTH! TENTH!" they heard Gokudera shouting through a telephone. His voice overpowered the static and they heard screaming and burning.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shouted back.

"TENTH, YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF VONGOLA BASE NOW."

"GOKUDERA-SAN!" Jana's voice broke through into the speakers.

"Oi! Where are you guys?!" Reborn shouted.

They heard a grunt and they heard something hit Gokudera. Then another explosion. The phone hit the ground hard and heard Jana screaming, "HUNTER YOU BASTARD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Shina's cell phone suddenly rung and she darted outside. "BIG TROUBLE, SHINA. HUNTER AND SHOTA ARE WITH GOKUDERA AND LORRAINE!"

This time she held the phone to her ear, "Where are they?!"

"IN THE DEAD CENTRE BETWEEN YOUR BASE AND NAMIMORI. GIANNINI ISN'T WITH THEM, HE'S HIDDEN UNDERNEATH NAMIMORI HIGH," Squalo gave all the details.

Shina quickly hung up and dashed back inside. Reborn asked her, "Where are they?"

"Right between here and Namimori. We have to hurry!"

* * *

Jana and Gokudera lay on the grass – both half unconscious. Their clothes were dirtied and burnt and their skin was burnt. Jana's storm gloves were dirtied and Lolita's ring was cracked. Hunter stood over them pointing a sword down at them from above his head.

"May the Lord send you to hellfire," Hunter muttered under his breath and proceeded to cut Gokudera and Jana. Suddenly there was a metal clang and a black jacket flew backwards. Gokudera's eye slightly opened but his vision was entirely blurry.

He saw the orange sky and the dark green trees of Namimori forest. Right in front of him he could see black shoes leading up to the ankles of black trousers. A tint of purple appeared and a shockwave sent him and Jana rolling away.

"How dare you disturb the peace in Namimori once again…" Hibari Kyoya's flame burst out into the afternoon sky. There was a small metal clank as two chains fell out of the bottom of his tonfas and hung from them. His midnight black hair shaded his onyx eyes that grew furious and glistened.

* * *

Shina and Chrome rushed through the black gates of Namimori High with the phone to her ear, "Captain, how do we get there?"

"Go into the gymnasium and open that door thing beneath the stage where you store the basketballs. Then get everything out, including all basketballs and high jump stands and mats. Whatever you do, make sure it's empty."

Chrome opened the first cabinet and started pushing balls out with her trident. Shina ran over and began to kick everything to the other side of the gymnasium.

* * *

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Reborn ran through Namimori forest while listening to Marmon's orders through their Bluetooths. "Run straight to Namimori Lake and run to the far side where there are hundreds of mushrooms growing."

They sprinted around the lake and saw an outburst of cloud flames and a loud clash of metal. "It can't be…." Tsuna mumbled and ran through the forest, "Hibari-san!"

* * *

**WOOHOO! I UPDATED A DAY AFTER THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! Today was the last day of term 3 in Australian school so I'm probably gonna publish a chapter everyday since I don't have much to do. By the way, if anyone wants a random scary book to read….READ DEL-DEL! IT'S SERIOUSLY CREEPING ME OUT RIGHT NOW! IT'S SO GOOD BUT IT'S SO SCARY!**

**Now I'm scared of Del-Del more than Slender….And Jana's gonna kill me again...*BEEEP*  
**

**Please review! :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Doors, Doors and More Doors

A Family of Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: 3 dots is a time skip.

Chapter 14: Doors, Doors and More Doors

Shina and Chrome rushed through the black gates of Namimori High with the phone to her ear, "Captain, how do we get there?"

"Go into the gymnasium and open that door thing beneath the stage where you store the basketballs. Then get everything out, including all basketballs and high jump stands and mats. Whatever you do, make sure it's empty."

Chrome opened the first cabinet and started pushing balls out with her trident. Shina ran over and began to kick everything to the other side of the gymnasium.

…

They quickly and quietly ducked under the stage and Shina went in first. She reached her hand out and asked Squalo over the phone, "What now?"

"There's a trap door at the end which is 10m inwards. At the 2m mark is a concrete wall thing. Behind it there will be a ladder that leads down 10 metres underground. You have to be quick or the school staff will catch you and considering you're both students, you'd get expelled."

Shina gestured to Chrome to stand back as she crawled in. Her hand reached out as thin spears started poking around under the stage. The spears ran directly along the wall when they halted as soon as one came to the outline of a button. Shina retracted the spears except for the one and told Chrome to follow her.

They followed the long spear and came to a stop in front of a green switch. Shina flipped it and the wall sunk into the ground. The duo ignored it and continued forward. Suddenly they heard voices that sounded like murmurs to them. Chrome turned her head around and listened to them. "Who would empty the whole storage like this?!" they heard a girl's voice.

"Let's check if the culprit is still under there," a man, probably the coach said.

Shina and Chrome began to panic as they crawled hastily through to the trap door. "Chrome," Shina whispered, "stay behind me." Although it was really dark, she could see her nod. The light from outside became blocked by people's feet.

"I found the trap door, how fragile is the ladder?" Shina whispered into the phone.

"I don't know," Squalo said bluntly, "just get Chrome to grab on to you, stab a bunch of swords into the ground below and then retract them while dragging yourself with them."

"I can't do th-"

"Oi Sensei! I see people in the storage!" they heard a boy's voice call out. Shina's hand reached out when suddenly a whole bundle of swords flew out and obliterated the trap door straight in front of them. Smoke filled the storage as Shina grabbed Chrome and hurled her into the trapdoor as she screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, SHINA?!"

The swords rapidly retracted into her hand in an instant. Then a few poles flew out of her palm again and followed Chrome.

Chrome fell down and held on to her trident. She caught sight of long wooden poles following her fall. They ran past her and joined together to make what looked like a raft. Her back hit the raft hard as the poles broke and she fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"What was that?!" Shina heard someone outside say. She crawled to the trapdoor on her forearms and positioned her hands. Her hands pushed her out as she fell down with her arms and legs spread out like a skydiver. Long thick swords came out of her chest and crashed into the ground below as Shina stayed in mid air. The swords retracted and Shina fell on the ground right on her stomach.

"Ow…." Shina slowly got to her feet and looked over to where Chrome sat. "Hey Chrome, you alright?" Chrome nodded and stood up with her trident as support. Shina picked up the phone again but heard only static. No reception.

…

The two girls leaned on walls with a thick metal door in between. "Giannini-san should be in here," Chrome said. Shina nodded and placed her hand on the door handle and slowly pushed it down.

* * *

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Reborn caught up to Hibari as he pushed his tonfa aside and jumped back. "Hibari-san!" Tsuna called out.

Hunter jumped back as well and looked surprised, "Vongola Decimo eh?"

Shota ran in front of the trees and stood next to Hunter. Tsuna frowned, "Where's Giannini?"

Shota smirked, "Not underneath Namimori High, unfortunately."

"Tenth! Tenth!" Giannini cried out from in the forest.

"What the! Squalo said Giannini was under Namimori High!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

Reborn turned to Yamamoto while sitting on his shoulder, "Yamamoto, call Shina and Chrome out now!"

"I'm afraid that's impossible," Shota laughed. "They're 10m right beneath the school gymnasium which is under a hell lot of concrete and metal."

Yamamoto swore under his breath.

* * *

Shina pushed the door handle down and pushed it forward. Chrome helped her and grabbed on to it and pulled. The door opened wide and they darted into the room. It looked exactly the same as the Vongola training room only that the walls were covered in mould and brown growing vines.

Chrome gasped at the sight of a lone electric chair in the middle of the room. "It can't be…" Shina's jaw dropped.

"Yes, I'm afraid so…" they heard a man's high pitched voice from behind. They quickly turned around to see Giannini slowly push the thick metal door closed. His hand turned the lock and they heard the sound of gears clacking against each other.

"Oi! Giannini, we're here to save you!" Shina shouted at him.

"Shina-san! No! That's not Giannini-san!" Chrome grabbed her arm. Shina turned her head. Chrome continued, "Just take a look at him, Shina-san! His eyes are different, he's giving off a deadly presence and if he were the real Giannini-san, he wouldn't have locked us in here."

"Hmm…I didn't expect you to notice so quickly," the evil Giannini snickered.

"You're an illusion, aren't you!" Chrome suspected.

The fake Giannini nodded with a smirk plastered on his face. They heard the sound of sizzling gas being released. Chrome and Shina quickly turned around and saw gas tanks releasing gas by themselves. The gas spread around the room as Shina and Chrome became dizzy.

"Would you like some air?" Giannini teased, "but mind you, there are still several students outside and this gas is thick enough to reach all the way up."

"You bastard!" Shina screamed with her hand covering her face.

"Wh…why aren't you affected by the gas?!" Chrome coughed.

"It's simple," Gianinni laughed, "as you said, I'm an illusion. Illusions aren't affected by poisonous gasses."

Shina and Chrome refused to go down. However, soon Chrome dropped her trident on the floor and her knees buckled as she collapsed and fell unconscious. Shina closed her eyes tightly as she fell down to her knees. Giannini laughed insanely.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Shina and Chrome are knocked out and Jana wasn't even mentioned in this chapter….AAAAAAHHH! Jana didn't kill me for last chapter…but she may just murder me for this one…I don't know…**

**Anyway, at least I got to listen to SuG's new song, Fat Inside Horror :D. The PV was so cool!**

**Please review! :D**


	15. Chapter 15: The Vongola Falls

A Family of Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: 3 dots is a time skip.

Chapter 15: The Vongola Falls

Flames burst out of Tsuna's gloves as he leaped over Hunter and Shota and disappeared. In an instant, he was back next to Jana and Gokudera on the ground as Giannini scrambled over behind the Vongola. Tsuna picked up Jana and turned to Yamamoto, "Hey Yamamoto, I need some help." Yamamoto nodded and carried Gokudera over to a tree.

"Oh no you don't," Hunter said as he darted forward towards them. There was another metal clang as Hibari blocked his sword. Hunter looked down at Hibari and saw his sharp and deadly onyx eyes. The shadow that his black hair cast made his eyes glimmer in the afternoon sun. "I'm going to bite you to death," he simply said.

* * *

The Dark Giannini walked over to the other side of the room and turned off all the gas tanks. He turned around and said to himself, "Now, let's get started." He walked over to where Shina lay unconscious and dragged her over to the electric chair. He sat her down and shackled her as he pulled a switch out of his pocket. He snickered.

* * *

Hunter and Hibari exchanged rapid blows to each other, both of them dodging every single one. Shota suddenly appeared behind Hibari as she lit a plasma green flame on her ring. Two green leather gloves appeared on Shota's hands as she raised her fist. Hibari only had time to look back before he heard Tsuna fly towards her. He grabbed Shota's arm and flung her into a tree.

Trees fell one by one like dominoes as Tsuna looked back to see Hibari and Hunter still fighting. Suddenly Hibari fell backwards and rolled to the side. Yamamoto darted forward holding his sword behind him with both hands. "Shigure Soen Ryu," he ran towards Hunter, "form number five," he slashed forward but suddenly dropped it. He quickly caught the katana with his other hand and slashed again, "Samidare."

Little blood spilled out of Hunter's stomach as he jumped back. Suddenly as Yamamoto was defenceless, Shota jumped out in front of him and snapped her palm on his stomach with lightning flames and sent him flying backwards on to the grass. Lightning flames smothered her gloves the same way Tsuna did with his.

Shota placed her hands by her sides with her palms facing downwards. She used her flames to propel herself up high into the air and shouted down to Hunter, "Oi Hunter! Move out of the way while I obliterate Yamamoto Takeshi." She crossed her wrists and summoned lightning flames to her hands.

* * *

Shina screamed as bright electricity channelled at light speed throughout her body. Chrome lay on the ground unconscious, undisturbed by the extreme light that lit up the dark room brightly.

"MAXIMUM CANNON!" a man shouted from outside the metal door. Dark Giannini turned to the door and the wall around it blowing up into small pieces. The smoke cleared as Sasagawa Ryohei stood there with one fist in front of him. "Your turn, Lambo!"

The older Lambo dashed through the hole with his head down and horns lit up with thunder. "Electrico Cornata!" the horns ran straight into the evil Giannini's stomach as he fell to the ground and dropped the switch. Lambo picked it up and turned off the electricity. The blinding light dimmed down as he helped Shina out of the electric chair. "Ryohei-san, you ready?"

Ryohei picked up Chrome on his back then reached down again for her trident. He turned back to Lambo, "Yeah, let's get going."

* * *

Tsuna suddenly appeared right in front of Shota and grabbed her wrists with both hands. He growled at her through his frown and gritted teeth, "This is for Gokudera and Jana-san!" he dragged her arms and pegged her down to where Hunter fought against Hibari and Yamamoto.

Hibari and Yamamoto caught a glimpse of Shota falling and they both leaped away from Hunter. They heard him shout at her, "You useless bitch!" he raised his sword as it went straight through her. Crimson red ran down the sword as Tsuna, Yamamoto and even Hibari were shocked at the sight.

Shota's arms and legs were forward and her hair fell in front of her face. She was already dead. Hunter flung the sword downwards and Shota's corpse slid back through like an oversized bracelet slipping off someone's arm. He grew furious – not because of Shota's death but because she was 'useless'.

Tsuna flew down from the sky shouting, "Hunter you bastard!" Hunter gripped on to his sword and swung it straight at Tsuna's body. Tsuna swerved and landed on his feet then leaped back at him.

Gokudera's eyes slowly opened to see Tsuna attacking Hunter again. But before he knew it, Tsuna suddenly stopped to a halt as blood spurted out of his stomach and more blood came out of his mouth. His bright orange eyes were wide open as they faded into a deep brown and the dying will flame on his head sizzled, diminished then disappeared.

Gokudera's emerald eyes widened at the sight of his boss falling to the ground with a soft thump. He heard more running as he caught sight of Ryohei, Lambo, Shina and Chrome running towards the battle.

"TSUNA!"

"YOUNG VONGOLA!"

"TSUNA!"

"SAWADA!"

"BOSS!"

Yamamoto stood up gripping on to his sword so tightly his palms started to bleed. He darted forward and jumped into the air and held on to both swords. "SHIGURE SOEN RYU TWELFTH FORM, UDACHI!" he shouted as he drew his two swords. "KIRISAME!" Thousands of rain flames shaped as swallows rained and darted down where Hunter stood.

Hunter waved his sword across in front of him and leaped, slashing all the swallows and jumped straight at Yamamoto.

His eyes widened as red blood spilled and rose up high enough his vision was nearly covered in crimson. A deep wound appeared on his stomach as he dropped his swords and fell down to the ground on to the grass.

"YOU BASTARD!" Shina screamed as she ran towards him. She moved her arm in front of her as millions of swords flew out of her entire arm plus her hand. Chrome ran behind him and smashed the bottom of her trident on the ground. Suddenly thick pillars of fire blew out of the ground and high up into the sky. Shina's swords turned and dodged the fire pillars and straight at Hunter from every direction.

Hunter raised his hand and clicked his fingers. Suddenly the swords stopped and the fire pillars exploded as Shina and Chrome froze where they stood. Ryohei, Lambo, Reborn and Hibari saw a thin layer of smoke come out of their mouths. Hunter said, "That gas that the clone of Vongola's technician made you breathe is one that can be fuelled into dying will flames. Your insides are being burnt by my sky flames as I speak." Shina's swords dissolved into cloud flames as she and Chrome collapsed on to the ground.

Suddenly Reborn stopped breathing as Hunter turned to him as well, "Ah I forgot to tell you as well. That smoke that came out of those two girls has an Anti-Trinisette principle." Reborn grunted as his eyes closed and he fell to the ground.

Ryohei turned to Adult Lambo when suddenly pink smoke filled the air and the infant cow lay asleep on the grass. His jaw dropped and he looked at Hibari. "Rocket Bombs Version X!" Before they could do anything, dynamites came flying in Hunter's direction. Hibari and Ryohei jumped out of the way and saw Gokudera leaning on the side of a tree.

His grey hair fell in front of his face and he snarled at Hunter, "How…dare…you…hurt…the….Tenth…"

Hunter laughed then suddenly appeared right in front of Gokudera. He began to drive his sword into him when Ryohei jumped in and the sword went through Ryohei instead. His silver eyes widened as he coughed out blood that littered on to the grass. He panted and said to Gokudera, "Protect…Lorraine with….your life…"

He fell face first on to the ground as soon as Hunter pulled his sword out. Gokudera's knees buckled as he fell to his knees and looked up at Hunter who was towering over him, blocking the setting sun from his eyes.

Gokudera heard Hibari rush at Hunter from behind as he slashed his sword at him like he did with everyone else. Hibari raised his tonfa but Hunter smothered his sword in sky flames even purer than Tsuna's. The sword cut right through Hibari's tonfa and wounded his chest. Hibari fell to the ground as Hunter turned back to Gokudera again.

Gokudera leaned on the tree on his knees and his eyelids were as thought they weighed a tonne. His eyes closed as Hunter murmured, "You're not worth my time." He walked towards Jana and raised his sword again.

Jana lay on the ground with her eyes closed as Hunter cast his shadow over her. Her eyes slightly tightened as she started hearing voices in her head.

* * *

Tsuna shouted, "Jana-san! Help us!"

"Shit! My swords a broken! We need help, Jana!" Yamamoto shouted.

"That Anti-Trinisette gas sure was strong…ngh…" Reborn groaned.

"Jana-san! Please! Help!" Chrome cried.

"You're our only hope left, Jana! Please, wake up!" Shina screamed.

"Get up! Get up to the extreme before that ten count is over!" Ryohei encouraged her.

"Bite them to death, hurry up," Hibari commanded.

"Give him the beating he deserves!" Adult Lambo said.

"Jana…I love you…so…Jana….wake up!" Gokudera's voice echoed in her head.

* * *

Jana's eyelids flew open as she stood up with a red dying will flame flickering on her head. She stood up and Hunter was shocked. Her storm gloves stitched back together and soon bright and pure red flames flared. The force blew her curly black hair backwards as she glared at Hunter with her ruby eyes and her teeth gritted.

* * *

**NEW RECORD FOR MY LONGEST FAN FICTION CHAPTER EVER. WOW. HOPEFULLY JANA DOESN'T KILL ME because…I…didn't injure Gokudera any further. Now I feel biased for not hurting Lambo. Well, he's just a kid…My second chapter in one day! I'm on a roll…No…more like there's seriously NOTHING TO DO. Anyway, now my eyes feel tired…and it's only 6:50pm. I'M NOT SLEEPING EARLY! Hahaha.**

**Please review! :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Who I Fight For

A Family of Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (for how long will I be saying this…)

Note: 3 dots is a time skip. The italics are like flashbacks and/or thoughts in 1st POV. The 3 dot time skip do not apply to the italics but there are still time skips...Apology for the confusion if there is any -_-/

Chapter 16: Who I Fight For

Jana's eyelids flew open as she stood up with a red dying will flame flickering on her head. She stood up and Hunter was shocked. Her storm gloves stitched back together and soon bright and pure red flames flared. The force blew her curly black hair backwards as she glared at Hunter with her ruby eyes and her teeth gritted.

Hunter stepped back, "That's…impossi-" Jana positioned her hands behind her and propelled herself forward. Suddenly she appeared behind him and forced her knee on to the back of his neck. He howled in pain and quickly turned around and swung his sword. His arm suddenly stopped as Jana disappeared and caught the blade of his sword in both hands.

Hunter swung his sword again and coated it with pure orange flames. Jana was sent flying into a tall tree. Her head spun as Hunter dashed forward for the kill. The split second he swung his sword again, Jana spun around and jumped off the side of the tree and forced her fist on to his chin. She growled as she raised her fist and sent him flying into the sky.

He flinched as he looked up into the evening sky when he saw Jana's fingers clutched together as she shouted, "THIS IS FOR YAMAMOTO-SAN!"

"_Hey, wake up. American transfer student, you there….? Hello…." Yamamoto gently shook me awake._

Her hands pounded his head as he shot down back on to the ground. Red flames sent her down to the ground on her feet before he did and raised her fist to hit his face, "THIS IS FOR REBORN!"

_Through the shadow of his fedora I saw his smirk, "Then why are you crying?"_

The skin of Hunter's check clumped together as she punched him hard in the face. He dropped his sword and flew straight into Namimori Forest. Jana positioned her hands back and used her flames like rockets as she followed him through the thick trees. She caught sight of him jetting, his entire figure knocking down trees like dominoes.

Hunter finally stretched his arm out and stopped himself. Jana heard a loud crack as Hunter howled in pain with one arm weighing his shoulder down. At that time, Jana held on to a tree and swung on it, "THIS IS FOR TSUNA!" her foot drove into Hunter's chest as she pushed him down and his back scraped on the dirt ground, sending dirt clouds into the air.

"_You don't have to do it!" Tsuna shouted at me as I stood on the edge of the rooftop, "You still have a chance! We can help you take down the Falco and get your family back but if you jump you'll never see them again!"_

_Tsuna stood up and walked over to where I sat. He reached his hand out to me and asked, "Will you join us, Jana-san?"_

Hunter caught her off guard and grabbed on to her foot. He hurled her into the forest for wait felt like ages until she landed on the rocky ground next to the lake. The sharp rocks pierced her skin and her hair was everywhere. Hunter snarled at her but then smirked as he approached her on the ground.

Her eyes suddenly enlarged as she threw her arm forward and blasted him with a beam of storm flames and screamed, "THIS IS FOR HIBARI-SAN!"

_He stepped in front of the pile of people that I landed on and then said to Karren, "As the chairman of the Namimori High Disciplinary Committee and for your offence for threatening school staff and destroying school property, I shall bite you to death."_

Jana saw Hunter jump to the side and roll over on the ground. He dashed forward and grabbed the arm that was stretched out. His grip tightened on it and crushed her bones. Jana gritted her teeth and flinched as he flung her upwards and into the lake. Her back smashed the water as she sunk to the bottom of the black, murky lake.

Hunter dived into the lake and swam down to where she continued to sink and grabbed her throat into his hands. He clutched on to it as Jana closed her eyes and gasped. Jana's lungs burnt and screamed out her for air. She gritted her teeth and positioned her good hand right in front of Hunter's chest. Thin lasers of storm flames gathered in her hand and a small bulb of red light appeared in the middle of her palm. Suddenly a bright red beam hit Hunter's chest and he flew up out of the lake.

A water pillar followed him as he rocketed into the sky. Jana floated up to the surface of the lake and panted. Her body became heavy as she steadied her footing and stood on the bottom of the lake with the water reaching up to her shoulders. "That was for Chrome," she panted.

She watched Hunter fall down from the sky on to his knees as he breathed heavily. Jana climbed out of the lake and stood up while clutching on to her crushed arm. She let go of her arm and raised her good hand with her thumb and middle finger touching each other. Her thumb snapped and slipped off her finger and clicked, "This one…is for Shina…"

Hunter howled in pain as red fire burnt up on his chest and burnt his chest.

_Shina let out her hand to me as I sat on the floor in the training room, "After all this is over, we're gonna be best friends eh?"_

Jana continued to watch him scream and clutch on to his chest. Without his sword, the so called powerful boss of Falco was weak, useless and just a big, selfish kid with a high ego. She slowly walked over to where he was on the ground. So shameful, pitiful, such a weak boss….Her leg came backwards and she kicked his head like a soccer ball. Hunter fell over and rolled on the ground. He faced upwards into the night sky as Jana walked over and said,

"_Get up! Get up to the extreme before that ten count is over!" his voice echoed in my head encouragingly._

"_Give him the beating he deserves!" Adult Lambo's voice rung in my mind._

She cruelly drove her foot into his stomach and Hunter whimpered. Her palm pointed at his face when he started sobbing, "Please….Lorraine….don't kill me…."

"You're not even worth my time. Just die and burn in Hell.

"Hayato….this is for you…"

_Gokudera-san smiled at me then suddenly caught me off guard. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Jana, thank you," he whispered into my ear and planted a small kiss on my cheek._

"_Jana….I love you….so….Jana….wake up!" his voice echoed in my head._

A large blast of storm flames burst out of her hand and burnt Hunter as he screamed loudly in the night. Hunter lay there while images flashed in his head. Houses of all sizes burnt down to ashes as he heard men, women and children screaming for their lives. He sat in his office with a thin glass of wine between his fingers and laughed evilly. Enemies were cut down where they stood by his sword smothered in pure sky flames. Lolita and Shota kneeled on the ground before him while he towered over them. He watched Louise train as she pounded his subordinates to the ground. Karren ran into the night with joy to eliminate a mafia base.

Finally, Jana lied on the ground sobbing outside her burning house next to her family in shackles. His men dragged Jana to her feet and carried her into a large truck. Then there he was, dying by the hands of one of the weakest members of Falco in history. He caught sight of her ruby eyes and the pure red dying will flame on her head. The palm of her red gloved hand burnt into the memory he had left.

The beam shrunk back into Jana's palm when Lolita's ring shattered into dusts of red crystals. Her hand dropped down to her side as the flame on her head sizzled into grey smoke and her eyes changed from ruby red back into the dull hazel she was born with. Her eyelids gently closed as she collapsed next to the lake.

Giannini emerged from the forest and stepped on to the rocky ground. "She….she did it…." He smiled as he turned around and saw people running towards them. Their clothes and equipment immediately told him who they were: Namimori High Disciplinary Committee, Vongola Medical Team.

"Giannini!" Bianchi called. Her turned around to see her with another doctor.

…

"VOOIII!"

Jana's eyelids flew open and her eyes slowly adjusted to the light. She heard from the other side of the room, "C-Captain! You shouldn't be so loud!" She quickly sat up and saw everyone in hospital beds trying to make people calm down.

Two people from Varia, one a man with long white hair and another being an Arcobaleno. They both stood at Shina's bed at the other side of the room. Squalo shook Shina's shoulders back and forth as she kept telling him, "I'm fine! I'm fine! Just calm down already!"

A man with neck length blonde hair did the same to Tsuna, shaking him back and forth by the shoulders. Tsuna did the same as Shina, "Dino-san! I'm OK! Just please let go!"

Chrome lay in the next bed closer to her and there was a man with a similar hairstyle as hair. Except, Chrome was smiling while patting a white owl. "It's ok, Mukuro-sama," she said, "everything's okay now."

Yamamoto and Ryohei only conversed with each other besides Kyoko interrupting them constantly to worry over her older brother. "But Big Brother! You were hit by another shooting star!" Jana looked at her funny but she didn't notice since she was so worried about Ryohei.

Lambo slept peacefully in bed with a hyperactive brunette girl worrying over him. Then there was Gokudera who was still unconscious, not because he was hurt, because Bianchi was right in front of him and he fainted. The ruckus continued on until Tsuna finally said, "Ah! Jana-san's awake!"

…

Jana stood in the wind with a blank face, her ears still ringing from all the noise in her hospital room. Why the hell were there so many people in one hospital room….

The wind blew through her hair as she heard someone walking towards her. She quickly turned around and saw Gokudera with his grey hair blowing in his face. He smiled and Jana's face became completely red.

"So…it's over eh?"

"Yeah….." Jana said softly.

"I have a question I've wanted to ask you since you first transferred here. Can I ask it now?"

"Yeah…"

Gokudera hesitated before he continued, "W….will you please go out with me?"

Jana fell silent for a few moments. Suddenly she caught him off guard and stepped forward, her bare foot hitting the ground. She grabbed on to his shoulders and pushed herself towards him. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his as Gokudera's eyes widened in surprise and a blush leaked across his face.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in.

*A FAMILY OF LIES – END*

* * *

**IT'S OVVEEEEERRRR….MY SECOND FANFIC IS OVEERRR…Yes….it's over. It was fun while it lasted (besides torturing and hurting my friends…) Thank you to everyone who has read it up until this last chapter because the length of my chapters have became THIS ERRFING LONG! THIS CHAPTER WAS SO ERRFING LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG...Hahaha.  
**

**NEW RECORD FOR LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! Word count: 1884….THAT'S A YEAR NUMBER! Lol I'm kidding. Still is though.**

**Song of the day: Regret (the GazettE)**

**AND LM.C'S NEW SINGLE IS COMING OUT ON THE 28****TH**** OF NOVEMBER! OH. MY. GOD. THIS IS THE BEST YEAR FOR VISUAL KEI EVER!**

**And I have ANOTHER fanfic idea that I'll start tomorrow! :D**

**Cheers to all of you wonderful supporters! ^o^/ leextremekid signing out!**

**Please review! (Seriously, that would be very nice)**


End file.
